Pirates of the Caribbean: Unexpected Visitors
by PrincessinHiding
Summary: What happens when two best friends discover everyone's favourite pirates lying on the beach near their summer home in the Caribbean? Will the girls be able to get Jack and Will home or will they be forever trapped in the future? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: Unexpected Visitors

Prologue

"_All right Jack. What do you want?"_

"_I have a proposal for ye."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Have ye ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How much?"_

"_Enough to know that it's dangerous and that all who venture there never return."_

"_Ah, that's where yer wrong mate. They don't disappear. They go somewhere."_

"_Where?"_

"_The future."_

"_Sure, right."_

"_Will, I'm serious! It's some type of a time warp! Gibbs told me so hisself!"_

"_Jack, you can't rely on him to tell you what's fact and what's not."_

"_Come on mate! I know for a fact you've seen some pretty odd things when you were captain of the 'Dutchman.'"_

"_Yes, but not time travel!"_

"_Come on lad. What say you to a little adventure with yer best mate eh?"_

"_I don't know Jack…"_

"_Will…."_

"_What about Elizabeth? And William? I can't leave those two! Not now! Not after I've just gotten them back…."_

"_Suit yerself mate. It was just a suggestion…"_

"_Jack…wait."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'll…I'll come."_

"_Ah, I knew you'd warm up to me…."_

Chapter 1

"Have we got everything?" 20-year old Regina asked her best friend Megan.

"I think so," Megan answered. "We better double check though."

18-year old Megan, or Meg as she was called, picked up the list of items off of her bed. She began reading off the items when she stopped suddenly and drew her gaze over to her Captain Jack Sparrow poster hanging on her sparkly pink wall above her bed. She sighed.

"Too bad I can't bring you with," she said.

"That?" Regina scoffed "I'd rather take him!" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the Will Turner poster hanging on the opposite side of the room.

Meg laughed. As long as either of them could remember, Meg and Regina had been fans of the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' films since they were in high school. The minute those two girls first met at summer camp, all they talked about was the movie. Regina, who was sixteen at the time, had fallen in love with the dashing William Turner. Megan, on the other hand, being two years younger, had gained a full-fled crush on the roughish pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. But each girl liked the other character just as much. That was nearly four years ago. Now, Regina was a junior in college and attending Steubenville University in Ohio. Meg had just graduated this past year and was going to go to Northwestern College in her hometown of Roseville, Minnesota next fall. This summer, the girls wanted to spend as much time as they could together before they had to part again. So, being the full-fledged pirate fans that they were, the decided to take a month-long vacation to the Caribbean in July. It probably never would have happened if it wasn't for Meg's rich second cousin Mark who owned a summer home in Jamaica. Meg had called him up and asked if it was okay to go. He had told her yes, and they booked their flight, and were now down in Meg's bedroom waiting for their drive to the airport.

Regina flopped down onto Meg's bed.

"I can't believe what happened to them in the third movie!" Regina exclaimed referring to Will and Jack.

Regina and Meg, along with Regina's sister, and a few of their other close friends had all gone to see the midnight showing of "At World's End" a few months before. Of course, being a die-heart Will fan, Regina was devastated about what happened to Will on board the '_Flying Dutchman'_ and sobbed her head off for the rest of the film. Luckily, they had stayed after the credits to watch the hidden scene, and she was all smiles once again. The girls were even happier when they found an article online explaining if after ten years the '_Dutchman'_s captain returns and finds his love waiting for him, he is free from is curse, his heart restored to him, and he can live on land again.

Meg nodded at Regina's comment.

"I know," she agreed "I mean, those two didn't even say good-bye to each other! They could've at least had some sort of conversation about it. But hey!" she shrugged "At least Will got to stay for good with Liz and their kid, right?"

"Yeah," Regina nodded "You're right."

Just then, a knock was heard on Meg's door.

"Come in!" both girls cried.

The door opened and in walked Mrs. Graham, Meg's mom.

"Hello girls," she said smiling "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Meg said getting off her bed.

"All set," Regina nodded also getting up.

"Okay," Mrs. Graham said. "Let's get your things upstairs.

"Now remember girls, if anything happens just call me."

"We know mom!" Meg groaned.

For the past twenty minutes her mother had been rambling on about what the girls can and can not do. She was a mother after all and it was her job to worry, but seeing as Mrs. Graham was also a nurse? Well, that made the worry attacks happen a bit more often.

Finally the reached the airport and the three of them jumped out of the car and pulled the luggage out of the trunk and onto the sidewalk.

"And most importantly," Mrs. Graham finished "No talking to any strange boys no matter how cute they are!"

"Yes mom! We get it!" Meg laughed and gave her mother a hug "We'll be fine. We promise."

"Be good," Mrs. Graham said placing a kiss on Meg's cheek.

"I will," Meg kissed her mom back.

"Bye Mrs. Graham," Regina said hugging Meg's mom.

"Good bye Regina," Mrs. Graham hugged her back.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Meg exclaimed giving her mom one last hug.

She ran over to Regina and turned back to wave at her mom as she drove away.

"Finally!" Meg sighed with relief as the van went out of sight. "If I had to hear one more of her 'don't do' rules I think I might have exploded!"

"She's just want you and I to be safe," Regina said "Besides," she added with a grin "The only guys we'd talk to would be Jack and Will."

"Yeah," Meg laughed as they walked inside the Lindbergh Terminal "But that would utterly impossible since they've lived 200 years ago!"

Both girls giggled as they passed through security and into the main lobby of the airport.

"It says that we're at gate number G20." Regina said looking at her ticket.

"So that mean we wanna go…" Meg looked around until she say a sign that read 'Gate G.' "...that way!" she pointed towards the gate and the rushed over to it. It took about 15 minutes to get there. Upon arriving they set their carry-on bags on the chair next to Meg and Regina went to check in. After about 20 minutes, the flight attendant's voice echoed through the crowd.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," she said, "Flight 836 to Port Royale, Jamaica is now boarding rows 12-30."

"Oh that's us!" Regina said standing up from her chair.

"Caribbean here we come!" Meg squealed as she went into line.

This was going to be a vacation to remember…..

"_Jack! Are you sure this is a good-SPLASH!"_

"_Trust me mate! What could possibly go-SPLASH!"_

"_Men overboard!"_

"_Jack! Will!"_

"NO!" Meg yelled as she awoke from her dream.

"Meg?" Regina looked over at her friend "You okay?"

"Yeah," Meg answered sitting up in her seat "I just had a horrible dream that Jack and Will got tossed over board during a storm…"

Meg was going to go into further details when the captain's voice echoed overhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving at our destination. The local time in Port Royale is 7:25 pm. On behalf of Northwestern Airlines, thank you for flying with us."

"I can't believe it!" Meg squealed as she walked into her cousin's house "A house right by the beach! This is so great!"

"No kidding!" Regina nodded just as excited "This house is gorgeous!"

Regina was right. The beach house was quite something. The front door opened up into a small hallway with a closet and coat rack on the left side. The hallway led to a living room with a huge picture window that had a view of the beach, on the far wall. A flat-screen TV hung on the right side of the wall along with a shelf filled with DVD's. An off-white sofa was opposite of the television complete with pillows and blankets. Behind the sofa was a small step that led to the dining room and little further aways was the kitchen, already stocked for the girls. If you turned right from the dining room you'd find a foyer that led into the parlor along with a flight of stairs the led up to the bedrooms. Meg picked the room on the far left; Regina picked the one on the other side of the hall. Both had magnificent views of the ocean. From the parlor, there was a glass sliding door that led out to the backyard. There was a small deck, a pool, and grassy area with flowers. It was the perfect house for the girls.

They unpacked, ate dinner, changed into their pajamas and fell asleep on the living room sofa watching 'Master and Commander.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**One week later**

"Morning," Meg said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," Regina answered, "How was your night?"

"Great!" Meg exclaimed sitting down at the breakfast table "The sound of the waves lulled me right to sleep!"

"Same here," Regina said setting two plates full with pancakes and bacon down in front of them. "I'm gonna miss that when we go home."

"Yeah," Meg said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey," Regina said pouring herself her own glass "I'm gonna take a walk down by the beach after breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Maybe later," Meg shrugged taking a bite of her pancake "I still have to shower and stuff."

"Oh."

"You can go on ahead though," Meg finishing up her plate. "You know how long it takes for me to get ready."

"Yeah," Regina laughed bringing the empty plates over to the sink "I remember."

A half an hour later, Regina found herself strolling along the beach. She sighed in content. She loved the sound of the wind and the feel of it on her face. She started reciting a poem to herself that she learned back in high school, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped for there; on the beach was a figure she knew to well to mistake who he was- WILL TURNER from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movies! _'__This is it, I am so going crazy!'_ was the first thought flashing through her mind. The second one was _'Is he alive?'_How long she stood there with eyes as big as Elijah Wood's and her mouth almost as low as Jacob Marley's ghost she did not know. Suddenly, he moved! Regina's heart missed a beat and then pounded like a racehorse. She stood frozen in place, unable to move. He rolled over and groaned. _'Just don't stand there you goose.'_She told herself. _'He could need help!'_

He groaned again and opened his eyes. Then the world stopped moving, for in that moment her sat up and looked straight at her with his honey-brown eyes.

"Hello," he managed to say.

"Hi," Regina said back with a gulp; her eyes still wide.

Will must have noticed this for he looked around to see what was shocking. Regina, seeing this, calmed down a bit and looked back at him as if seeing a supposedly fictionist and legendary film character lying on the sand was an everyday occurrence in the Caribbean. She tried desperately to think of something to say and succeeded.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

As an answer, Will got to his feet; swaying a little.

"I think so," he said and nearly fell.

Regina ran over and caught his arm.

"Thank you."

"What happened to you?" Regina asked. "Were you ship wrecked?"

Will nodded.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well…" Will began and swayed again.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't make you stand here and talk to me. You're still a bit storm tossed."

"Yes, I am," Will admitted with a shrug.

"Why don't you come to my house where you can rest a bit."

"I'd be glad to miss…uhh…"

"Regina."

"Nice to meet you Miss Regina," Will said with a smile "I'm Will. Will Turner."

"Delighted to meet you Will," Regina replied acting as though she had never heard of a name as famous as Abraham Lincoln's.

Suddenly she realized that she was still holding Will's arm. She let go embarrassed, but not much because she thought it was all just a dream. As she led Will up to the house, she thought to herself. 'W_on't Meg get the surprise of her life!'_

Not too far away, Meg was having the surprise of her life! She had gotten dressed and was having her own walk down to the beach when something had caught her eye_. '__What on Earth?'_ Meg thought as she made her way down to the beach. As she drew closer to the strange sight, she found out that the motionless figure lying in the sand was someone she knew too well. _'It can't be!'_ she thought, but soon found out that it really was the man Meg was thinking of. Meg lied next to the unconscious being and carefully started untangling seaweed from his matted hair. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Jack…" she whispered. He didn't budge. "Come on Jack! Wake up!" Still no reply. Just about as Meg was going to give up, his dark-chocolate eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Oh…" he groaned. "What happened?"

"I don't really know," Meg explained sighing deeply with relief. "I just kinda found you lying here, unconscious. Where you knocked out or something?"

"Well…" Jack started to say as he struggled to his feet but tripped himself in the process.

"Here, lean on me." Meg offered her arm to him.

"Thanks," Jack said accepting it gratefully "I guess I got tossed about a bit more than I thought!"

"Tossed?" Meg gasped. "So you were shipwrecked?"

"It seems that way since I don't have a ship," Jack shrugged.

"Well," Meg started "You could always stay with me until you find your footing again. I would hate it if you got hurt in the process of finding a hotel or something."

"I agree with ye whole-heartily 'luv," Jack nodded "Uh, I don' think I caught your name lass."

"Megan," she replied. "Or Meg, I answer to either."

"Well Miss Megan," Jack began "It's a pleasure to meet you," he picked up and kissed Meg's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Ca…uh," Meg stopped herself before she said his name "I don't believe I got your name either!"

"The name's Jack 'luv," he answered. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service fair lady." He bowed but fell over in the sand.

Meg laughed and helped him back up.

"Captain," Meg said with a smile "I'll try to remember that. Come on," Meg said leading him up to the house "The house is this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow this is some house!"

Meg laughed. "Thanks." She smiled. "I'm glad you…" she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jack to topple on top of her.

"Jack!" Meg groaned. "Get…off!" She pushed the pirate off of her and stood up off the floor.

"Sorry 'luv. But why did ye stop?"

"Regina," she said simply.

"Uh...who?"

"Regina," Meg explained. "My best friend. She's staying here with me. Oh gosh if she find out you're here…"

"Meg?" a voice cried. "Is that you?"

"Oh blast it's her!" Meg panicked.

"Meg…I?"

By that time Regina had appeared in the doorway. She stood, stock-still, grabbed the doorway and swayed.

"Don't faint," cried Meg running up to her friend.

"What's wrong with 'er?" inquired Jack.

"Well, we usually don't see pirates every day so she's a bit shocked."

"Megan, tell me I'm not going crazy!"

"You're not," she replied firmly.

"Well then come into the house and don't_you_ faint!"

Meg looked at Regina quizzily and then back at Jack who obviously thought Regina _was_ a little crazy. They followed her into the living room. Meg stood and stared. There, standing in the living room was Will Turner. His dark shoulder-length hair was pulled back by his teal bandana; his white shirt reveling the scar on his chest, that he received no thanks to Davy Jones, along with his charm necklace. His blue breeches were tucked inside his black, knee-high boots, his blue coat was draped over his shoulders and a sword, the same sword in fact that he had almost been killed with, dangled at his side.

"Jack!" he cried seeing his friend enter the room.

"Will!" Jack exclaimed. "Last time I saw ye mate you were sinking to the bottom of the ocean!"

Will shadowed a smile.

"Well I didn't sink that far. But I was sure you drowned!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't drown!"

Will smiled. So did Jack. Meg giggled while Regina relaxed enough to smile.

"She found me and brought me back here," Jack explained winking at Meg who now started to blush.

"Miss Regina had done the same to me," Will said nodding over to her.

Regina hastily turned to the two men.

"You still haven't told us what happened to you," she pointed out.

"Simple," Jack replied. "We caught in a storm and were tossed overboard."

"Tossed?" Regina asked. "You mean by Gibbs or someone?"

Meg rolled her eyes. _'Oh brother!'_ she thought as Jack laughed.

"No 'luv. I mean we were washed over by a wave!"

"Oh," Regina said slightly embarrassed.

Will, however looked puzzled by Regina's question.

"How did you know who Gibbs was?" Will asked.

"Uh…"

"And how did ye know that I was a pirate Meg?" Jack asked.

"You told me," Meg said simply, and then ever so hesitantly she added, "Didn't you?"

"Nope."

The two girls looked at each other and then back over to them.

"Umm…" Meg gulped. "Well...we've…seen you before."

"You have?" asked Will quirking an eyebrow.

"Well no…I mean yes, but, not exactly," Meg answered.

Jack and Will looked at each other.

"You're in Port Royale," Regina said.

"We are?" Will and Jack said in unison.

"Yes," Regina explained. " But it's changed since your time."

"Our time?" asked Will.

"Then how do ye know us?" persisted Jack. "Ye said you'd see us before."

"We did," Meg said "but…it wasn't exactly you."

"What?" Will said. "What do you mean by that?"

Meg turned to Regina.

"Go get the DVDs," she told her.

Regina nodded and left the room. A few seconds later she returned with the both movies in hand.

"Look." She said showing it to Will.

Meg noted that her friend was favoring Will a bit more then Jack. She smiled secretly to herself. Meanwhile, Jack and Will stared wide-eyed at the DVDs as if their eyes would pop out.

"That's…how…that's us!" Jack yanked the cases out of Regina's hands and stared at them in utter astonishment.

Will was just as shocked.

"That isn't me and yet…it is," he said looking confused.

"It's someone pretending to be you," Regina explained. "Like in a play but…oh how can I explain this?" Regina groaned.

"It's like a play…" Meg pointed out "but the actors move around and the audience watches from a big screen….oh never mind!" she placed her head in her hands.

"Uh girls?" Jack asked. "What year are we actually in?"

"2007." Both girls said in unison.

Jack and Will shared a glance.

"It worked!" The two whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter my fellow readers! Just to clear a few things up. I co-wrote this story with Regina. Yes, Meg and Regina are really me and her. We started writing this a few summers ago and finally completed it last year. We're currently writing the sequel, and will post it after this story is fully uploaded. Also, we own nothing POTC-related. It all belongs to Disney. I wish Jack and Will were mine though...anyhoo, enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"What worked?"

Jack and Will looked at each other and then back at the two girls.

"We'll tell ya," Jack said "After ye tell us about the play. Do we have an accord?" he asked holding out his hand.

Both of the girls laughed. Meg smiled and nodded.

"Agreed." She shook his hand.

Regina walked over to the DVD player and placed the disk to the first movie inside of it. In seconds the main menu appeared on the screen. The two jumped from surprise with their swords drawn.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Meg gasped. "You could poke someone's eye out with those!'

"Meg's right," Regina agreed. "Put those swords away. They are dangerous."

"But how did it do that?" Jack asked re-sheathing his sword.

"Uh..." Meg began. "Electricity."

"Elec...what?"

"Electricity," Regina explained. "It's what we use for power instead of candles and stuff."

"Oh."

Meg rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch by Jack.

Regina said plopped down between Will and Meg and clicked the play button on the remote and soon the title appeared on the screen….

* * *

There was a long silence when the movies were finished. Meg and Regina exchanged nervous glances but said nothing. At last Will broke the silence. 

"Well," he said, "that was interesting. But what about the rest of the story?"

"Rest of?" Meg asked.

"I think he means why they didn't have anything about the third movie…." Regina said.

"Ohhhh…right! Well…it just came out a few months ago," Meg explained "It's not in this format yet."

"But it's too late to go to the movie theatre now," Regina pointed out "We'll go see it tomorrow. Right now, I think we'll go and make dinner. Come on Meg."

Meg nodded and followed her friend into the kitchen.

"What in the world are we going to do with them?" demanded Meg putting the pizza into the oven.

"Don't ask me!" said Regina "I have absolutely no idea!

"They still haven't told us why they are here or what worked!"

"I know. But meanwhile we have think of a way to get them to see the third movie without drawing attention to themselves!"

"Tell me about it," said Meg, "If they were seen walking around dressed like that they'll be mobbed instantly!"

"We could always dress them in modern clothes." suggested Regina.

"What!" exclaimed Meg, "We don't have any men's clothes around here. And anyway I'm sure you could never get Jack to wear anything but his pirate clothes!"

"Oh come on Meg, be reasonable. It's the only way. Perhaps if he is dead set against doing it we could trick him into doing it, or get Will to help us, or something. Let's go ask them."

"You can." said Meg. "I'm not going to be murdered by an angry pirate!"

Regina rolled her eyes "Oh just come on" she said.

The two of them walked into the living room were they found Jack and Will both soundly sleeping on the couch. "Well" whispered Meg, "What'll we do now?"

"Don't know." Regina whispered back. "I suppose one of us could go shopping and buy them clothes"

"We don't know their sizes." pointed out Meg, "And anyway, we have the pizza to watch. We'll just wait until later."

* * *

At seven all four of them were sitting down to dinner. Jack and Will were eating their first pizza and enjoying it very much.

"We have something to ask you two." Regina said after a while "You know we're not in the same time frame you were in so clothing has changed."

"I'll say it 'as!" interrupted Jack.

"Jack's right!" Will agreed "Besides Elizabeth," he said with a smile "Women never wore trousers unless they were in disguise."

"Anyway " continued Regina, " if you go out in the streets dressed the way you are you'll get mobbed!"

"What?" asked Will.

"Mobbed." said Meg.

"What's that?" he asked again.

"Well it means that the people will probably run after you and surround you and do stuff like that," she answered.

"Because you're dressed strangely?" persisted Will.

"Sort of." said Regina. "And they'll probably think you're the actors that we saw in the film. They do that sort of thing to actors now a days."

Will looked shocked.

"So we can't go out at all?" demanded Will.

"But I thought you were going to take us to see the rest of our story!" Jack reminded them.

"We still are, if…." Meg stopped.

"If what?" asked Jack warily.

"If you dress in modern clothes!" said Regina all in a rush.

"NO WAY! Yer not getting me into yer type of clothes!"

* * *

**_Hehehe...I love cliff-hangers! Review and maybe I'll upload the next chapter faster!_**

**_Princess _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meg passed back and forth in her room.

"Isn't there some way we can convince Jack?" she asked.

Will shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Meg." He sighed.

"There must be some way!" Meg groaned and flopped down on her bed next to Regina, "You got any ideas Reggi?" she asked.

"Not one Megs." Regina sighed. "Sorry."

"Wait," Will said. "There might be one way to convince him."

"What?" both of the girls asked jumping to their feet.

"His weapons. We can use those to persuade him."

"The only problem is," Regina said. "Jack never takes them off."

"Now wait just a minute!" Meg said. "He does take them off!"

"What do you mean Megan?" Regina asked.

Meg sighed with annoyance.

"Jack took them off when he saved Elizabeth remember?"

"That's right!" Regina exclaimed. "He did take them off then."

"And seeing we have a pool in the backyard…"

"Are you saying that we are going to re-enact the scene?" Regina asked.

Meg nodded.

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

"I hate to interrupt but," Will cut in. "Jack knows when someone is tricking him or not. How are we going to make it seem like a real situation?"

Regina looked over at Meg. She was smiling.

"Well," Meg started, "I don't want to brag or anything but...I am quite the actress. And a very believable one at that. I think I could probably pull it off."

"Hey wait a minute!" Regina exclaimed. "Just because you're the theatre major doesn't mean I can't pull it off too!"

"Ah" Meg smirked. "But I'm the one who wouldn't actually mind Jack saving me! You on the other hand…" she couldn't finish. Regina's laughter cut Meg off. Meg's stern face soon burst with laugher as well. Soon, both girls were in a fit of giggles. Will was confused by their strange actions. After Meg caught her breath she explained.

"Regina and I always have pretend arguments!"

"Yeah," Regina nodded. "In real life we never get mad at each other."

"Except at camp that one time," Meg pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Regina agreed.

"Girls!" Will broke in. "This is about Jack remember?"

Both girls looked at Will with slight embarrassment.

"Oh…" Regina felt her cheeks become warm. "Right. Sorry."

"So it's settled then?" Will asked.

Both girls nodded. And soon all three of them were scrambling out of Megan's room and down the stairs to Jack.

They found Jack sitting on the couch staring at the television, still trying to figure out how it worked.

"Jack?" Meg asked.

No reply.

"Jack?"

Still no answer.

Meg sighed annoyingly and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack jumped off the couch.

"Hey! What did ye do that for?"

"Well, you weren't answering!"

Jack slowly stood up.

"Well?" he asked. "What do ye want?"

"We were wondering," Regina started, "If you and Will would like a tour of the house."

Jack looked at the threesome.

"All right, what's the catch?"

Meg hid a smirk.

"No catch!" Regina said also hiding a smile "We just thought you wanted to see the house. Since you are going to be here for a while-"

"We thought it would be nice to show you around so can be more accustomed to you surroundings!" Meg finished.

Jack sighed.

"Well, I guess it would be all right." He gestured his arms out in front of him. "Lead the way."

Meg and Regina shared a glance and led Jack and Will outside to the backyard.

"And this," Regina said once outside, "Is the pool. Careful it can get a bit slippery if you're not…"

Then, on cue, Meg pretended to slip and let out a yell as she fell into the pool.

"Meg!" Regina and, oddly enough, Jack yelled out.

In a flash, Jack whipped off his effects and threw them into Will's arms. Then, with his trademark swan dive, Jack dove in after Meg.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meg's arm was what had made Jack yell out. When she had fallen in, she had fallen too close to the edge and scraped her arm- badly. Jack had seen it, which is why he had reacted so promptly. Megan slowly fell to the bottom. Her arm started to throb and her lungs felt like bursting. Where was Jack? Meg fought down panic as the thought sprang into her mind that perhaps he hadn't dived in after all. Suddenly she felt a strong arm around her waist and then she was being pulled upwards. Her eyes flew open when they broke the surface and she gasped for breath. Jack swam with strong strokes towards the pool's side. When they reached it Will (who had thrown Jack's "effects" into Regina's arms) down and heaved her up.

"You're bleeding!" Regina exclaimed as Will set Meg down on one of the deck chairs.

It was true. Meg's arm was bleeding from when she hit the side of the pool. Regina quickly threw Jack's "effects" back into Will's arms and took charge.

"Here Jack can you help Meg back into the house?" she demanded

"Err...yes."

"Right. I'll go on ahead to get the first aid stuff out." She hurried away.

Jack put his arm around Megan and helped her inside. Will followed uneasily still holding Jack's sword, compass, pistol, and hat. Once inside it was Jack who took charge of the situation, grabbing the first aid kit from Regina to clean and bandage Meg's cut. All this time Meg was biting her lip and looking more and more uncomfortable. Regina sent questioning glances but she kept looking away. When Jack was done he sat back and sighed.

"There now. Feel better?" he asked.

"Yes thanks."

"Will, can I have my stuff back now?"

Will froze. He stared and Jack and finally said,

"No."

"William Turner are you mad?" demand an infuriated Jack. "Give 'em back!"

"No." repeated Will.

Jack looked at him completely bewildered and frustrated. Regina stepped forward.

"He means," she explained, "that you can't have them back until you wear the clothes."

"What clothes?" Jack exploded "What are ye talking about?"

"Modern clothes. You said you wouldn't so we won't give you back your effects until you say yes." Regina said matter-a-factually.

Jack looked at Will who nodded.

"Whose idea was this?" the pirate asked, looking at Regina accusingly.

"Mine." came a quiet voice behind him.

He turned and found a very miserable looking Meg staring at the floor.

"You?" he asked slowly.

Meg nodded. Jack face grew red.

"Well I guess yer all against me. Though I thought you" here he looked accusingly at Megan, "might have defended me. Men, especially if they're a pirate, can't trust anybody, can they? He thinks he's found a friend and then that friend goes and turns against him. Well I hope you're satisfied. You don't have my trust any more!"

Meg bit her lip and stared harder at the floor.

"Jack," said Will suddenly and severely, "Leave her alone." Then turning to Meg he asked, "Would you like to lie down?"

Meg nodded and walked to her room.

"See what you've done!" Regina angrily turned on Jack. "It was only for your own good that we did that and you're just being too stubborn! It wasn't Meg's fault and anyway you had no right to talk that way to her! We're just trying to help you! If you don't want us to you can just leave! It will be nice not to have a pirate in the house!"

"Well that's better then bein' a deceivin' girl who steals and tricks people!" Jack bellowed back.

"Jack!" Will cried again. "She's right. They are trying to help us. And you are being ungrateful. Now will you wear those...what-ever-you-call-them clothes?"

"Yes, yes," muttered Jack.

"Do you swear by the _'Pearl'_?"

"Yes!"

"Here then." Will handed Jack's effects back to him.

Jack took them and stalked out of the room.

Will sighed and followed him. Regina could hear them talking in the hall. She let out a long breath and sank on the couch.

"It did have to go wrong didn't it?" she thought resentfully.

* * *

**_ Wow...really depressing chapter...and I've gotta say the next one is gonna be just as bad...don't worry though. It'll get better I promise! Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  


A step behind Regina startled her out of her misery.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Fine." Regina replied.

"Oh." Will didn't sound very convinced.

He sat down on the couch and Regina turned her head so he couldn't see that she was anything but fine.

"I'm sure Megan will be fine." Will said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sure she will be." Regina answered stiffly.

"I'm sorry Jack got so upset," Will continued, "I should have warned you that it was a dangerous plan."

"It's not your fault he got upset." Regina said resentfully. "He's just a, a bloo..." she stopped her self before she finished the word.

"A bloody pirate?" Will asked smiling.

Regina nodded her head savagely.

"Well maybe he is. But I don't think he's mad at Megan anymore and he's going to apologize to her. I told him to."

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"Isn't that wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"Something bothering you?" Will asked.

"No." Regina lied.

Will sighed.

"Look," He said. "I know something is bothering you and I would like to help."

"Why?" Regina demanded. "And anyway I don't talk to people about what's bothering me."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Are you upset because we're all worried about Meg and no one's thinking of you?" asked Will.

"That's none of your business!" Regina retorted.

"Ah..." Will smiled.

"Ah what?" Regina demanded.

"Nothing." said Will innocently.

Regina just shrugged.

"I'm sorry Jack yelled at you." Will said quietly.

"That's alright," Regina replied, "I didn't mind."

"I think you did." Will said gently and smiling.

"Sorry." Regina said unexpectedly.

"What for?" Will asked.

"For being so silly." Regina said. "I guess it did bother me and I was upset that you were all paying attention to Megan and not me. It was silly of me. I was really worried about her and I was upset our plan didn't work."

"That's alright." Will said. Then added, "I think you're tired."

"I am." Regina admitted, "So many things have happened today and I was up early."

"Get some sleep." Will told her.

"Alright." Regina stood from the couch "Night Will."

"Good night."

Regina climbed the stairs to her room, went in and shut the door. Will sighed, leaned back on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was slowly making his way up to Meg's room. After taking a deep breath he inched his hand towards the door. After a moment's thought, he knocked and slowly peeked inside. He found Meg, now dressed in her pajamas, lying on her bed.

"Meg?" Jack asked.

"Ugh," Meg groaned. "What do you want?"

"I uh….well, I'm….I wanted to apologize."

"You?" Meg scoffed, her face still turned away. "Yeah right! Pirates never apologize! Why should you?"

"Now wait just a minute…"

"No Jack!" Meg retorted. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but your goin' to!"

"No! I'm not!" Meg practically screamed back "I know, for a fact, that you wouldn't be up here right now if Will hadn't told you to."

"Well…."

"So he did tell you?" Meg asked. "I can't believe you! You wouldn't have said a thing to me! You no-good, selfish, stuck up….ugh! Just leave!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Meg yelled back "Just go!"

Jack huffed angrily and stomped out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Will, awoken by Jack's stomping feet, sat up on the couch and looked over at his friend.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell ye what happened, William," Jack growled "That girl is as stubborn as a bloody mule! And as loud as a screemin' banshee!"

Will sighed and placed his hand on the pirate's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Will said. "She'll come around."

"You seem very confident," Jack huffed.

"Well," Will answered "I've gone through the same type of arguments with Elizabeth. And we always forgive each other eventually. Just give Meg some time."

* * *

_** Nope...still mad at Jack. Not gonna forgive him...not unless you review! Then MAYBE I will... **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, it's time for a bit more happier chapter! And where the real plot of the story begins! Enjoy mates!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, Meg awoke fairly early. Her arm still was sore, and her voice hurt from yelling last night._'Maybe a walk will help.' _she thought rolling out of bed. She grabbed her purple 'Northwestern College' sweatshirt out of her closet and pulled it on over her pajama shirt, slipped a pair of pink flip-flops on her feet, and walked outside. As she made her way down to the beach, she spotted a figure standing near the shoreline. It was Jack. Meg sighed. _'I guess I have to face him sooner or later.'_ She thought and made her way over to him.

As she stood next him, she gave Jack a small smile.

"Hi," Meg said quietly.

Jack didn't respond.

"I wanted to apologize about last night," she continued "I was angry, and tired and…I shouldn't have acted like that. You were trying to apologize, and I didn't let you. I'm sorry."

Jack grinned. Will was right! He turned and looked at Meg.

"I forgive you," he said rather quickly. "And," he added rolling his eyes "I'm sorry too."

"I forgive you Jack," Meg smiled back.

Just then, a loud rumbled was heard from Meg's stomach. She blushed.

"Heh," she giggled rather embarrassed "Sorry. I'm hungry."

"Well that makes two of us 'luv," Jack chuckled placing his hand on he shoulder.

Meg winced.

"Careful," she said. "It's still sore."

"Oh," Jack pulled his hand away and put it around her waist instead "Sorry."

"Come on," Meg said with a smile "Let's get breakfast started."

* * *

"Hmm, Something smells good down here."

"Oh, good morning Regina," Meg said looking back at her friend "We were wondering when you'd get up."

"Where's Will?" Jack asked standing up from the kitchen table.

"He's still asleep," Regina answered.

"Not anymore," a voice said behind them "The smell of the food woke me up."

The others laughed as Will made his way over to the table.

A few minutes later, all four of them were sitting down enjoying their eggs and sausages, when Will spoke up.

"So," he said with a smile "I see you two made up."

"Yeah," Meg replied "We're friends again."

"Oh," Regina exclaimed, "I just remembered something! You guys still haven't told us how you got here, or what worked, as you put it."

"Yeah," Meg said, "And you promised you would when we told you how we knew who you were."

"Well it was like this," began Jack, "have you ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Isn't that the area where tons of ships have disappeared and know one knows why?" asked Regina who loved ships and sailing.

"Yes that's it luv." Jack replied. "Only I do know why they disappear."

"You do!" the girls cried in astonishment.

"Yes." Jack answered, pleased with the sensation he had caused. He took another bit of the sausage and continued, "You see I found out that there is some type of time warp there and..."

"Jack!" Regina interrupted him. She was staring at him shocked.

"What?" asked the pirate a little uneasily.

"You're talking with your mouth full and I don't enjoy the sight of mashed sausage!" she said indignantly.

"Oh is that all?" Jack looked annoyed but hastily swallowed his sausage.

"Yes that's all." She replied sarcastically.

She and Will exchanged exasperated looks while Jack and Meg shared an amused one.

"Anyway as I was sayin'," Jack continued, "When you sail through that area you get caught in that time warp and it is supposed to send you forward in time."

"Jack wanted to find out if this was true," Will continued the story, "So he decided to try it out and asked me to come along."

"Will was rather reluctant to agree." Jack said smirking a little. Meg was smiling also.

"I always get into trouble when I help you!" Will retorted.

"Yes," Regina said hastily and then added, "So if you sail into the Bermuda Triangle you get sent forward in time?"

"Exactly!" Jack answered.

"Does that mean you guys are going to be stuck here for ever?!" Megan asked wide-eyed.

"Err...no. Unfortunately no." Jack stammered.

Will shot him a look, which Jack ignored.

"How can you get back?" inquired Regina.

"You have to sail against the wind into the triangle luv. Usually that's the opposite way you sailed to get in the first time."

"Oh and that sends you back?" Meg asked.

Jack nodded and she looked disappointed. There was an awkward pause, until Regina said,

"Meg and I are going shopping to day. Do you guys mind telling us what size you wear?"

"I don't know." Will answered, "Elizabeth always measured me."

Meg sighed.

"That means we'll have to measure you." she said.

"Well come on Meg," Regina said. "Lets clear the table and then start measuring these guys."

"Do we have a measuring tape with us?" Megan asked.

"I think it's in that box of stuff that we brought from college that we didn't use. It's in the attic." Regina answered.

"Oh," Meg said. "I'll go and get it."

"No," Regina said. "Let me."

The others watched as she rose and walked up the stairs leading up to the attic.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Jack asked jerking his head in Regina's direction.

"She's upset."

"I know that Meg," Jack said exasperated. "But why is she upset?"

"Dunno." Meg shrugged. "She gets like that sometimes."

Will said nothing, but looked disappointed. After a moment, he rose and followed Regina.

"Oi! Where are you goin' Will?" Jack called after him.

"Where do you think?" Meg muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes and went back to eating his sausages.

Meanwhile, Regina was digging through the trunks inside the attic. She was so focused on finding the measuring tape that she didn't notice Will walking up behind her. She didn't, that is, until she felted a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and quickly whirled around.

"Oh Will!" she sighed relief. "It's you!"

"My apologies." He replied. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just seeing if you were all right. I noticed you were a little upset."

"Oh, it was that obvious was it?" she asked.

Will smiled gently.

"Yes." He answered.

"Sorry," said Regina smiling back. "I can be a bit proud." She frowned. "I'm still mad at Jack."

"Ah, is that it?" Will asked.

Regina nodded.

"I see." Will replied. "Meg seems to get along with him just fine."

"I know!" Regina agreed. "It's amazing how quickly those two got along!"

Just then, something caught her eye.

"Oh wow!" Regina exclaimed pulling out leather bound book. "Meg was looking everywhere for this!"

"What is it?"

"It's her family tree book." Regina explained. "He aunt Katherine gave to her. It goes all the way back to…since your time actually. And look!" she held up a long, golden piece of plastic. "I found the measuring tape!"

Will, being the gentlemen that he is, helped Regina off of the attic floor and together they walked back downstairs to show the others their discovery.

* * *

"There you two are!" Meg exclaimed seeing Will and Regina walking into the room. "Did you find it?" she asked.

Regina nodded.

"Uhmm, and," she pulled out the book from behind her back. "I found this too."

"Oh my gosh, I've been looking everywhere for this!" Meg yanked the book from Regina's hands.

"What is it?" Jack asked leaning over her shoulder.

"It's my family tree book. My aunt got it for me for my birthday last year. It goes all the way back to the 1700's!"

"Well come on Meg." Regina interrupted. "Let's get these two measured."

* * *

"What color do you think Will would look best in?" Regina asked as the girls drove to the mall.

"Don't know." Meg replied, turning the corner. "What do you think about Jack?"

Regina laughed.

"Don't look at me, I haven't a clue!"

Meg sighed.

"I hope those two are staying out of trouble…."

* * *

**_Heheh...wonder what those two are up to? Review and I'll tell you! Oh and just a little side note Regina and Meg are NOT Mary-Sue's...they WILL NOT fall in love with Jack or Will...GOT IT!? You'll see why they aren't anywhere NEAR Mary-Sue's in the next chapter...which I will only update of you guys review!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jack put that down its Megan's." Will said sternly as the pirate picked up Meg's book.

Totally ignoring Will, Jack began skimming through the pages. He stopped short however, when he came across a shocking discovery.

"Will," Jack said his eyes wide. "I think you should see this."

Will sighed with annoyance.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to him.

"Look."

Will leaned over Jack's shoulder and saw the following entry:

'_Captain Jonathan Robert Sparrow. 1720-1801'_

"What?" asked Will shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you see mate?" Jack asked impatiently. "That's me!" he pointed to himself.

"What…" Will started then laughed. "You're related!"

Jack scowled at him.

"It's not funny!"

Will sat back and laughed harder.

"Yes it is! You're her uncle!"

"I know," Jack let out an annoyed sigh. "That's just the point!"

"You don't want to be related to her?" Will asked teasingly. "I thought you two got on quite well together."

Jack just scowled at him.

"Just be happy that you and Regina aren't related mate."

Will laughed.

"I doubt it." He said.

"You mean you hope not." Jack corrected him.

"I didn't say that!" Will protested.

Jack smirked.

"Ah, so you do want to be!"

"I didn't say that either, Jack." Will protested again.

"I wouldn't want to be related to her." Jack continued ignoring Will. "Regina's too…picky." He added a bit lamely.

"Well at least she's not trying to be a pirate." Will replied hotly.

"What's wrong with bein' a pirate?"

"One they steal, (or commandeer) Two, they spring criminals from jail, three they take buccaneer crews out of Tortuga, and four they're completely obsessed with treasure!"

"Everything you are right?"

"Take that back Jack Sparrow!"

"Never William Turner."

Both swords were drawn in a flash and the destruction of the living room began.

* * *

"What did you two do?" Regina yelled angrily seeing the mess in the living room. 

The girls arrived home to discover Jack's sword pointed at Will's throat and the living room in shreds. Meg's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw the damage. Regina was just as upset.

"We were gone for not even and hour and now…" Regina couldn't finish.

In that moment both girls noticed something about their companions. Both Jack and Will had a red steak running down their right arms.

"Jack!" Meg cried spilling her shopping bags on the floor. "You're hurt!" she ran over to him.

Regina did the same. She dropped her bags and hurriedly rushed to Will's side.

"Will!" She exclaimed "Your arm!"

Meg looked at the two men.

"You didn't do this to each other did you?"

Both Jack and Will looked down and their feet and shook their heads ashamed.

"You guys!" Meg groaned. "You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"Megan's right." Regina agreed. "Don't you two ever stop arguing? I mean look at this place, it's a mess!"

"Not to mention you guys don't look very decent either." Meg added with a smile.

Both Jack and Will nodded. They had made a mess of things. Jack looked over at Will and grinned.

"Ye know Will, I think Meg is right. Why don't we call it truce eh? What do ye say? Friends?" he stuck his hand.

Will smiled and shook Jack's hand.

"Friends." He replied.

"Well," Meg cried pleased. "Now that that's taken care of, I think we should get you two cleaned up." She turned to Jack. "You're coming with me."

Meg grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him upstairs leaving Regina and Will to clean up the living room.

* * *

"Come on Jack!" Meg cried with annoyance "Stop being so stubborn!" 

"I'm not gettin' near that thing Meg." Jack countered.

"It's only a shower!" Meg huffed. "It isn't gonna hurt you! It's just meant to get you clean!"

"Which is why I'm not gettin' in!" Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's it Jack!" Meg sighed. "I hate to do this but…" she began shoving the pirate into the shower. "Now get…ugh!...in!" With a mighty push, Meg got Jack into the shower.

"All right all right!" Jack mumbled. "Just tell me how to get this contraption of yours to work!"

"Turn the knob to the left, and be careful! The water can get…" Jack let out a yelp. "…hot." Meg rolled her eyes.

Just then a bundle of clothes got pushed into Meg's face.

"Oof!" Meg groaned. "Bloody pirate." She mumbled and closed the door to her bathroom behind her.

She threw Jack's boots, hat, and effects onto her bed and decided to take the rest of Jack's clothes down to the laundry. As she walked down to the basement, she noticed Regina stuffing her own laundry inside the machine.

"Got any room left it that thing for Jack's clothes?" Meg asked with a laugh.

Regina laughed and nodded.

"Yeah there's room."

"Thanks." Meg tossed in the bundle and then shut the lid. "Geese Louise! I never knew how much stuff those guys had!"

"Golly I know!" Regina agreed as the girls walked back upstairs to the kitchen.

"So uh, how's the living room?" Meg asked.

"Fine I guess." Regina replied. "The curtains are still in shreds but besides that, everything looks okay. Just be glad that they didn't destroy this."

Regina handed Megan her book.

"Oh, where was that?" Meg asked tucking her book under her arm.

"On the floor near the couch." Regina answered picking up the clothes with Will's new clothes in them.

"Oh."

Meg took the bags with Jack's clothes.

"Better bring these up to him." She sighed.

Regina nodded.

"Yeah me too."

Together they both went upstairs and then turned in the opposite directions to each other's rooms.

Meg dropped her family tree book on her bed and then knocked on her bathroom door.

"Jack?" Meg cried. "Can I come in?"

Jack yelled out a yes and Meg slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. She set the shopping bags on the tile floor.

"Here are your new clothes." She told him. "If you run into any trouble let me know."

Jack stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain and gave Meg a nod and shooed her back into her room.

* * *

'_Ugh, what's taking him so long?'_ Meg thought to herself.

She groaned and sat up on her bed. For the past fifteen minutes she did nothing but wait. She sighed and decided to skim through her family tree book. After going through a couple of pages, she came a cross a name she knew all too well. It was Jack's.

* * *

**_Okay, there's my proof. There's the answer to alllllll your questions! Hope it all makes sense now! Review! Love ya all!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Meg stared wide-eyed at the page. She couldn't believe what she saw. This whole time, Meg never imagined that the handsome, roughish pirate captain that she had been crushing on since she was fourteen was actually her uncle!

Just then, Meg heard the door to the bathroom open. Meg looked up from her book and gasped at what she saw. There, leaning in the doorway, was none other than Jack. At least Meg was pretty sure it was Jack. He looked so different now that he wasn't in his pirate garb. Instead he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. And his hair! Jack had taken all of the trinkets out of it and brushed out all the knots. His hair was now a head full of long, dark brown curls.

Meg stood there speechless, not knowing what to say. Jack chuckled.

"Like what ye see 'luv?" he asked with a grin.

Meg nodded.

"You better believe I do!" she replied. "You look great but…" she walked over to him "…you didn't have to do this to your hair."

"I know." Jack shrugged. "But I figured that even with these clothes of yers, I'd still be gettin' unwanted female attention."

"I'm proud of you Jack." Meg smiled. "You did the right thing."

"'Ey, anything' for ye lass." Jack ruffled Meg's hair.

Just then he noticed Megan's book on her bed. He grinned.

"Find anythin' interestin' in there 'luv?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Meg replied. "You."

"Ah ye saw that did ye?" he asked.

Meg nodded.

"I was wonderin' when ye would find out."

"Oh, so you're the one who was reading this in the living room!" Meg said with a smile.

"Eh, curiosity got the better of me 'luv." The pirate replied. "I nearly fell off the couch when I found out! Bet ye were just as shocked as me."

Meg laughed. She had to agree with Jack.

"Yeah." She said. "I still can't believe it. I mean, it all makes sense now that I see it!"

"See what?"

"The similarities between us!" Meg replied. "I mean, we both like taking risks, we both are adventurous," she stopped and gave a laugh. "We both like pirates."

Jack laughed at this remark. "And not only that but…we're both really stubborn."

"And we both like bossin' people around…" Jack teased.

Meg laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that…and the fact that out of everyone I know I'm the only one that can do a perfect impression of you…"

"Hold it hold it!" Jack interrupted. "You can mimic me?"

Meg shook her head yes.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"All right then miss smarty pirate….prove it."

Meg smirked at his response.

"With pleasure captain."

And with that, Meg recited the following quote:

"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Jack was taken back. Meg sounded exactly like him!

"All right all right, ye proved yer point." Jack sighed in defeat. "Yer more like me than I thought…"

Meg laughed.

"But now 'luv," Jack placed his hands on Meg's shoulders "Seein' as you're my niece, let me be the first to welcome ye to the Sparrow family. Yer now officially a pirate. And bein' new on the' crew you can pick our next destination."

"Hmm…" Meg thought "I choose Regina's bedroom Captain!"

"Then Regina's bedroom it is lass!" Jack gestured towards the door. "Lead the way."

Meg curtsied and together walked down the hall to Regina's room.

When arriving at Regina's poster-infested door, Meg turned to Jack.

"Wait here," Meg said. "I'll announce you. Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" She turned back to the door, knocked and walked in.

"Oh hey Meg!" Regina said seeing her friend.

"Hi." Meg answered and then saw Will in the clothes Regina bought him. "Wow Will!" she exclaimed. "You look really nice!"

And he really did look quite presentable. Instead of his own clothes, he was wearing jeans and button-down white shirt with purple stripes. His hair was still the same, only it was combed neatly and pulled back into a ponytail.

"Thank you." He answered. "I'm still getting used to the clothes."

"Speaking of which, where's Jack?" Regina asked.

"Ah, I was just getting there." Meg replied. "Hey Jack!" she cried. "You can come in now!"

Megan and Jack burst into a fit of laughter at Will and Regina's faces.

"Meg," Regina said. "What did you do to him!?"

Meg laughed even harder.

"That's just it Regina, I didn't do anything!" Meg smiled at Jack. "He did it all himself!"

"Jack?" Will walked over to his friend and then looked back over at the girls.

"Meg, are you sure it's him?"

Jack rolled his eyes as Meg smiled and nodded.

"It can't be…" Will said again. "What have you done with my best friend you imposter!"

Jack laughed.

"Believe what ye want mate." Jack said. "It's still me." He showed Will his brand on his arm for proof.

Will scoffed out a laugh and shook his head in utter amazement.

"I can't believe it. Jack, you look so…"

"Different?" Meg asked.

"Exactly," Will chuckled "But, I like Jack's new look. You'll fit in wonderfully."

Jack grinned and placed his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Same goes to ye mate." Jack said "I like the new you also."

"Well now that that's settled…" Regina began. "There's something Will and I need to tell you."

"Sure Reggi, what is it?" Meg asked.

"Jack, Meg," Regina said. "Will and are cousins."

* * *

**_There! Just another bit of proof of Meg and Regina NOT being Mary-Sue's! Anyhoo, leave a review! They help me update!_**

**_Princess_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

Chapter 11

"What!" Meg exclaimed, "You two are cousins!!"

"Distant ones" Will answered her, "but yes we are cousins."

"You've got to be joking!" Meg said looking shocked.

"We aren't Meg!" Regina said laughing.

Just then Jack burst out laughing.

"So you two _are_ related!" he said.

Will just glared at him.

"Something wrong with that?" demanded Regina

"No luv!" Jack said still laughing, "Nothing wrong with it! It's just funny! You two are so alike!"

Will and Regina turned rather red. Meg chuckled.

"He's right." she said, "But how did you two find out you were cousins?"

"I was telling Will my family history." Regina answered her.

"That explains everything!" Meg said sarcastically.

"She told me that her great, great grandfather's great aunt on her mother's side went to England and married a William Turner who happened to be my father." Will explained hastily.

There was a silence while Meg and Jack digested this piece of news.

"Wow." Meg said finally. "That's just crazy!"

Regina laughed. "I knew you'd say that Meg!" she said.

There was a slight pause before Meg spoke.

"Hey," she said getting up from Regina's bed "I'd better go check what the time movie starts."

"Oh yeah!" Regina said. "I'd totally forgot about that!"

Meg rushed out of the room, into her own, grabbed her laptop, and then raced back down the hall and back into Regina's room.

"What's that you've got there Meg?" Jack asked as Meg flopped down on Regina's bed.

"It's a laptop," she answered "It's one of the many new things technology has given us in the last few years."

She turned on the computer and went to the welcome screen. She typed in her password and her desktop popped up. She giggled slightly as Will saw the wallpaper she had. It was a picture of him and Elizabeth from the third film.

"I thought you said…" he started.

"Yes," Regina cut him off "The movie isn't out yet, but that doesn't mean there aren't pictures!"

Meg laughed and clicked onto the Internet. She typed the site name into the URL box and the page came up on the screen. As she was busily typing away, the trill sound of her cell phone was heard from her pocket.

"Oh!" Meg jumped and pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello? Oh hey Lizzy! Yeah, we're good. Aw, I miss you too! Yes, we're taking lots of pictures…"

"What is…!" Jack cried but Regina covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Who was that? Oh, just a friend we met down here. He and his buddy haven't seen 'Pirates 3' yet so we're gonna go take them to see it today. I was actually looking for the times before you called. Yeah. Say hi to everyone will you? Okay, see ya. Miss you too. Bye."

Meg hung up the phone and stuck it back into her pocket. Jack and Will were staring dumbfound at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You were talkin' to a box lass. Either I'm goin' crazy, or you are."

"It's not a box Jack," Meg sighed. "It's a phone."

"A what?" Will asked.

"A telephone," Regina explained. "It's another technology thing. We use it to communicate with other people."

"You can talk to people with that?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup," Meg nodded "All you have to do is know their number, punch them in the right order on the keypad and you can talk to whoever you want!"

"Oh, I see," Jack said. "Then in that case, _who_ were you talkin' to?"

Meg laughed. "It was my friend Elizabeth. I've known her since I was in 8th grade. She's super awesome. You guys would really like her. She usually calls around this time to talk. I miss her like crazy!"

"Uh, Earth to Meg!" Regina said a bit annoyed "The movie?"

"Oh…right. Let's see," she turned back to her computer "It's what? Almost noon now? And the theatre's about 20 minutes away so….there's a 2:00 one we could go to. That would give us enough time to eat lunch and stuff."

"Two sounds good to me," Regina shrugged.

"Then two it is!"

A little while later the four were head out to Meg and Regina's car.

"Are you sure you know how to work that contraption luv?" Jack asked Meg for the third time.

"Yes." Meg answered laughing.

"If you say so," sighed Jack, still not to sure.

"So this is how people get around now?" Will asked Regina.

"Yeah," she answered. "They still have horses and ships, but they are hardly seen anymore. It's mostly cars."

"I see."

Meg jumped into the driver' seat, Regina sat in the front next to her, and the guys sat in the back. After showing them how to buckle up, Meg turned the key and started the car. Jack and Will both jumped and the engine started and the radio came on. Meg laughed.

"Whoops," she said turning the radio off "Sorry!"

She pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. They were off!

"Say Jack?" Meg asked a little while later.

"Yes Meg?"

"I was just wondering," she said as she merged onto the highway "Did you ever get the _'Black Pearl'_ back?"

"Aye I did," Jack nodded "With a little help from the Captain of the _'Flying Dutchman'_ of course." He grinned over at Will.

"How?"

"Well," Will said, "It happened by mere chance that I spotted that boat of his one day when we went topside."

"Topside?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Earth instead of the Land of the Dead," Will explained.

"Ah, gotcha." Regina said. "Go on."

"Anyways," Jack continued, "Will asked me aboard to talk about what happened. I accepted and told him my situation."

"We managed to track Barbossa along with the _'Pearl'_ somewhere off the coast of Australia," Will added, "and with a little persuasion we got him to give the ship back to Jack."

"Just like that?" Meg asked.

"Just like that," Jack repeated.

Meg and Regina shared a glance.

"How much longer 'luv?" Jack asked Meg.

"Be patient you!" Regina said rather annoyed. "We're almost there."

"Regina," Meg said, "You don't have to be so mean!"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever," Meg sighed "We'll be there in five minutes Jack."

"Nice steering luv," Jack commented as the walked into the movie theatre.

"Thanks Jack." Meg answered smiling.

"Oh that's nothing." Regina said, "You should see me drive!"

"Yeah the cars jump out of the way when you come down the highway!" Meg retorted.

Regina laughed, while Jack looked impressed.

"Do they really?" he asked.

"No!" Regina replied laughing, "Meg's just teasing."

"Come on lets go!" Will called.

"We're coming!" Meg laughed and walked over to the box office

"Hello," the ticket lady said.

"Hi," Meg said pulling out her wallet. "I'd like two students and two adults for 'Pirates 3' please."

"Okay, that'll be 24."

As she printed out the tickets she saw Meg's companions standing behind her. She quirked and eyebrow at Jack and Will.

"Something wrong?" Meg asked paying for the tickets.

"No," the woman answered handing Meg her tickets "It's just….has anyone ever told you that your friends look like Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom?"

"Oh," Meg laughed nervously "Yeah. They get that _all_ the time!"

"I see."

"Thanks," Meg grabbed onto Jack's arm "Come on Uncle Jack," she mumbled and dragged him inside.

The car ride home was silent. Everyone was so speechless by the movie that no one wanted to talk. There was so much that was off, according to Jack and Will. The biggest on being the issue with Jack's father not being his father at all, and then there was the end. All four of them had mixed feelings about what happened. Both of the girls knew Will was going to be fine but still had to hide their faces his shoulders when it happened. Will could have sworn he felt the blade going through him all over again. Jack was slightly annoyed at the fact that

they didn't show Will and him saying good-bye.

"Ha!" Meg had said. "I _knew_ the directors missed something!"

All in all, it was pretty rough on all four of them.

Finally, after a very log silence Regina, who was now driving, looked back at the two men behind her.

"Hey," she asked, "You two okay back there?"

"Yes," Will sighed "We're fine."

Regina smiled.

"If there's anything you wanna talk about you can," she told him.

"Same goes for you Jack," Meg said looking back at him "Anything you wanna say you can."

"Well," Jack sighed, "There was something that I wanted to discuss."

"We've got still a ways to go before we get home," Meg told him "Go ahead."

"It's the whole thing about Teague bein' my father," he sighed. "It's not true. None of it is. I wasn't even born a pirate! I became one way before I even knew that crazy man existed!"

"Hm," Meg shrugged. "That is frustrating. I hate it when directors get the facts messed-up."

"I hate it when _anyone_ gets their facts wrong!" Regina said.

"You're a history major," Meg giggled "You're _supposed_ to hate it when facts are wrong!"

"That's true," Regina chuckled.

"But Jack," Meg said suddenly "Did Elizabeth and you ever make up after…well…you know?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded "we did. That was something they didn't show."

"I thought so," Meg said leaning back in her seat. "They left so much out! You know how much they cut of from the first movie?! Ugh! It drives me nuts!"

"But you can't blame them too much," Will pointed out "They didn't even know we exist. They can't be expected to know everything about us."

"That's true," Regina nodded.

"Yeah," Meg sighed. "I suppose. It still bothers me though."

At this moment, they'd pulled into the driveway. Jack and Will got out and helped the girls out of the car. As they walked up to the front stairs, Meg almost tripped over the newspaper that was lying on the top step. She picked it up and starting skimming through it as she walked inside. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"Hey guys!" Meg cried out "I think you should see this!"

* * *

**_Heheh...I'm so evil! I love cliff-hangers! Review!  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. I've been in Washington DC all week! But I'm back and to make it up to all you wonderful reviewers I'm updating 2 CHAPTERS today! Hope you like them!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

Meg walked into the kitchen to find Jack, Will and Regina preparing dinner She placed the newspaper down onto the kitchen table. Jack's eyes grew wide. There, on the paper, was a black and white photo of a ship that Jack knew all too well.

"It's the _'Pearl'_!" he exclaimed seeing the image of his beloved ship.

"What?" Regina gasped leaning over Jack's shoulder to see. "Why is that in the paper for?"

"The article says its part of a new display down at the pirate museum at the edge of town." Meg explained. "Guests get a tour of the ship and get a little a back story on our two favorite pirates."

Jack walked over to Will grinning.

"Will," he said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think Meg just found us our ticket home!"

"You're not thinking about stealing that thing are you?" Regina exclaimed.

"First of all luv, it's 'commandeer' and secondly yes. We are going to take the ship for ourselves, savvy?"

"But Jack," Regina told him. "Think about this. That ship is probably filled with guards, cameras, alarms and goodness knows what else! You're not going to be able to pull it off! I mean it's not possible!"

"Not probable luv." Jack pointed out with a smirk.

Meg smiled and rolled her eyes at Jack's response.

"Oh you're impossible!" Regina huffed making a face.

Just then, Will spoke up.

"Jack's right." He said.

All three of them looked at Will in amazement.

"He is?" both girls said together.

"I am?" Jack added.

Will nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "I think it might work. We go in, take the tour, and depending on how protected the ship is, we devise a plan to take the ship over and sail home."

Jack and Meg shared a glance and smiled.

"For once the whelp is usin' 'is 'ead!" Jack whispered.

Meg giggled as Jack walked over again and once again placed his hand on Will's shoulder.

"I like the way ye think William." Jack told his friend. "I think we've got ourselves a plan!"

"You mean _half_ a plan." Meg pointed out "We still have the problem of getting all the people off the ship so it's just us four on board."

"Oh," Jack said, "I didn't think of that…"

"I have an idea," began Will.

"Oh no mate not one of your ideas!" Jack cried interrupting him, "they always get me into trouble!"

"As though your ideas don't get me into worse trouble!" Will exclaimed, "My back still aches from when I was stuck aboard the _'Flying Dutchman_! And_ that_, if I may remind you, was _your_ fault!"

Regina and Meg shuddered as they remembered that dreadful scene from the second film while Jack looked sullen.

"So what's your idea Will?" Meg asked after another awkward pause.

"I thought perhaps, since we've come forward in time, Jack and I could pretend that we are ghosts and scare everyone away from the ship and take her back."

The girls and Jack were silent as they thought this through.

"You know mate that might actually work." Jack said a little surprised at that fact.

"It would work." Regina said smiling with pleasure.

"Yeah it would." Meg sounded as surprised as Jack.

"Well then shall you go and try it?" Will asked.

Regina laughed.

"You know Will, you really are a genius!"

Will looked surprised.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"But it's too late to go now," Meg sighed "We're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Regina said with a yawn "I'm exhausted."

"The it's settled then?" Will asked.

"Aye William," Jack nodded "We'll be home by tomorrow night!"

* * *

_**Well...things are finally coming together! Only a few more chapters to go! Review and don't forget...I've got the next chapter all set for you all!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Like I promised...here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Reggi wake up you've got to hear this!" Meg was shaking her friend in an effort to get her awake.

"What?" Regina asked sleepily opening an eye.

"Jack and Will are talking in their sleep! Come on. You've go to hear it!"

"Jack and Will are what?" Regina was having a hard time waking up.  
Megan sighed with impatience.

"Just come on!" she said running out the door.

Regina sighed and dragged herself out of bed. She found Megan leaning over the banister that looked over the living room giggling uncontrollably. Jack and Will were asleep. Will occupied the couch and Jack was on the floor. Both were mumbling.

"I do!" Will was saying, "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know!" Jack responded. And then added, "Nice hat."

Will continued, "I can get you out of here."

"I'm telling you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack reassured him.

"I need that Compass of yours Jack," Will mumbled "I must trade it for her freedom!"

"You're makin' no sense at all!"

"What is it that you want most?"

"Rum. Rum is good."

By this time Regina and Meg were on the floor in a fit of laughter. It woke the two sleep talkers up before they could continue their odd conversation. They stared at the two girls in complete bewilderment. Their expressions made the girls laugh even harder. It was some time before they were calm enough to answer Jack and Will's repeated demands to know what was so funny.

"You are." Regina said gasping for breath.

"You guys were sleep talking and it was so funny!" Meg, remembering the odd scene, started giggling again.

"Is that all?" asked Will doubtfully.

"Yes." both girls said.

Meanwhile Jack was looking triumphant.

"I told you that you talked in yer sleep mate!" He said to Will.

"No I told you that you talked in your sleep!" Will protested.

"You both do." Regina said hastily.

"Yeah and you don't have to argue about it!" Meg told them.

Will looked a little shamefaced but Jack didn't. Instead he asked,

"When's breakfast ladies? I'm starvin'!"

"Jack!" Will cried obviously very shocked.

"That's alright." Meg smiled. "We'll go get dressed and be right down again to make it."

They hopped up and disappeared into their rooms.

Jack looked smug and Will glared at him.

"You're such a bloody pirate." Will growled.

"And you obviously haven't had enough sleep." Jack retorted.

Soon, breakfast was on the table and they all sat down to eat.

"So," Jack asked, this time being careful of not talking with food in his mouth "Any idea when we're going to leave?"

"Well," Meg said "You're old clothes are still in the washer. We need to dry them before we go so you're not soaking wet. Plus," she added, "We have the breakfast plates to clean."

"No problem," Will shrugged "We can leave after lunch."

* * *

"They're dry," Meg said pulling the clothes out of the dryer.

"We'll put them in the trunk and you guys can change into them when we get there." Regina said handing Will his clothes.

"What trunk?" Asked Will.

"The care trunk of course!" Meg exclaimed

"Oh," Will said "There's a trunk in your car?"

"Yeah it's…" Meg couldn't finish. Her cell phone was ringing again.

"Not again," she groaned and pulled out of pocket "Hello?" she said, "Oh hi mom!...Yeah I'm fine...Oh we're having a great time...Yeah I miss you too...You want to say hi to Regina? Ok here she is...Yeah I love you too bye!"

She handed the phone to Regina.

"Hello Mrs. Graham." Regina began, "Yeah I'm doing fine...Yup we're having a great time...Uh, no! No we haven't had any strange guys over. What are we doing? Oh well we're actually on our way to a museum to see a pirate display...Sure we'll tell you how it goes... Ok I'll talk to you later bye!" she hung up.

"Sorry about lying to your mom Meg." She told her friend as she handed back her cell phone. "But I didn't want to tell her about them."

"That's ok. I understand." Meg reassured her.

"Well, shall we go now?" asked Regina.

* * *

"I hope this plan works." muttered Will to Regina as they once again climbed into the car.

"I think it will." she answered him confidently.

All the same she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

"Sweet!" Regina exclaimed when they all got out of the car.

"What?" asked Will.

"The _'Black Pearl,'_" Regina answered, "it's so cool!"

"Sweet? Cool?" Will looked confused.

"She means it's really...amazing!" Meg told him. "That's how we say it now-a-days."

"Oh." Will nodded.

Meg heard him saying to himself, "sweet, cool."

* * *

"That's it, I have had enough!"

Meg started to push through the crowd of tourists. For the past two hours, the man guiding the tour on board the _'Black Pearl'_ had been getting on Meg's nerves. Everything the tour guide had been saying about Jack and Will were lies. Meg had ignored the guide through most of the tour, but what he had just told the group made Meg loose all her patience.

"Megan!" Regina yelled, following her friend. "Just let it go!"

Meg whirled around to face Regina, her blue eyes filled with angry annoyance.

"Regina!" Meg cried back. "I can't take it anymore! That bloody tour guide just called Jack and Will (and I quote) "the most bloodthirsty and murderous pirates the Caribbean has ever known"! He said Will was worse than Davy Jones, Regina! I'm not just gonna stand around and let him get away with that!"

"Meg you can't!" Regina answered. "You should wait until the guys come back from changing!"

"Oh is that so?" Meg asked sarcastically. "All right then Miss Smarty Pants, persuade me to stay."

"Oh don't start quoting POTC2…"

"Like I said Regina," Meg smirked "persuade me."

She turned and began walking once again over to the main deck of the ship where the rest of the tourists were, while Regina scowled after her.  
Meg arrived at the group just as questions were being asked. She immediately put her hand up. _'Pay back time Mr. Know-it-all.'_ She thought with a smirk when she was called on.

"Okay, it's like this." She began. "Why are you telling these people lies?"

"I beg your pardon but…"

"You heard me!" Meg interrupted. "You're lying through your teeth about Captain Sparrow and Captain. Turner. I mean come on! 'Heartless bloodthirsty murderers?' I think not! Those two men happened to be the most respectable, if not honest pirates that the Caribbean!"

"Miss, I happen to be a historian and I…"

"A historian, my foot!" Meg interrupted again. "Everyone knows that Captain Jack Sparrow sacked Nassau Port without any bloodshed."

At this time she had all the tourists', including Regina's, attention

"And how, may I ask, do you know this?" The tour guide persisted.

"Well," Meg replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Captain Jack Sparrow just so happens to be my uncle."

"And Will Turner never killed anybody unless they attacked him first! And he wasn't a pirate! Not an official one anyway."

Meg turned to see Regina walking towards her. She smiled. It looked like her friend was going to help her out after all. Regina stood next to Meg with her arms crossed. When Meg turned to her she frowned. Meg, confused, looked away.

The tour guide was talking again.

"And I suppose you're Will Turner's niece?" He asked sarcastically.

"His cousin." Regina replied sternly.

The crowd began to laugh.

"Looks like someone's too big a fan of Pirates!" someone shouted.

The tour guide on the other hand, wasn't so pleased at what was happening. He was getting more and more frustrated as each second passed by. He grabbed the girls by their wrists and pulled them away from the rest of the crowd.

"All right you two!" he fumed his eyes glaring. "I have had enough of your nonsense! Now I would appreciate it if both of you would keep your historical opinions to yourselves."

"And if we don't?" Meg asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm going to ask you to leave," The man replied gritting his teeth "and believe me, that won't be a pretty sight, I can assure you!"

Both girls began to grimace as the grip on their wrists became tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Regina said quietly.

"And why not Miss?"

"Will and Jack just might not like it and might get angry." She replied.

The guide was about to reply when the sounds of frightened tourists got his (and the girls') attention. The three of them turned to look. When they did, the guide's face suddenly became white and he started to tremble. The girls on the other hand looked relieved. For there, standing back-to-back on the _'Pearl'_s deck was none other than Jack and Will in all their glory.

* * *

**_-add pirate's theme here- Tada! I love the way I ended this chapter! I'm thinking about actually drawing this scene out...I hope you all like the chapters! Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ahoy mates! Heh, I couldn't resist! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Sad to say there's only 1 chapter left after this one..but fear not! Regina and I are writing the sequel as we speak! Or..type...anyhoo! Hope you like the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

"Get yer bloody filthy 'ands off my niece ye good-fer-nothin' scoundrel!" Jack cried out his sword drawn.

"Release my cousin as well," Will added also pulling out his sword "Or suffer the consequences!"

The man immediately obeyed and let go of the girls' arms. Regina and Meg then ran over to Jack and Will

"Nice timing." Meg whispered to Jack. "And great entrance by the way. You two make perfect ghosts!"

The two of them were dressed in their old clothes once more and from some reason looked very ghost like amid the very modern day tourists.

"Thanks 'luv. I'm flattered." Jack said proudly. "But now if you excuse us, Will and I have a certain someone to take care of!"

And with stern looks on their faces, Jack and Will made their way over to the lying tour guide. In doing so they had to go through the crowd. The tourists stared at Jack and Will and horror and then someone shouted,

"It's the spittin' images of Jack and Will come back to hunt us!"

"Haunt you?" Will laughed "Oh no, we're not ghosts. At least, _I'm_ not."

Someone else screamed as the scar across his chest slowly came into view as he walked closer to the crowd.

"It is worse!" Someone screamed from the crowd "He's the living dead! He has no heart!"

Meg and Regina started to giggle at this comment but it was drained out by the sounds of the screaming tourists and soon the whole crowd was running down the gang plank back to the museum, leaving the terrified tour guide trembling before Jack and Will.

"So," Jack began staring at the man, fury in his chocolate eyes "What's all this I 'ear about you tellin' lies about me and my mate William?"

"Well I…you see."

"I wasn't finished!" Jack butted in. "Ye might as well know that Captain Turner here along with meself were actually quite happy to hear that this museum was goin' to have an exhibit 'bout us. That is we were, 'til two friends of ours," Jack looked over at Meg and Regina who were listening intently to him "told us that you and the rest of yer mates were gettin' yer facts all wrong! Ye can probably imagine how disappointed William and I were when we discovered this." Jack looked over at Will "Ain't that right Captain Turner?" Jack asked him.

"Yes." Will nodded. "We were a bit upset. Imagine someone saying things like that about us!"

"I agree Will." Jack replied. "It's despicable! You must have definitely got yer facts from a very unreliable source!"

"I er had it from a most reliable source I can assure you." stammered the unfortunate man.

Regina snorted at this.

"And what, may I ask was this "reliable" source?" Will asked quietly pointing his sword at the tour guide.

"The tour guide book." answered the man backing away.

"Ah." said Jack knowingly.

He nodded to Will and they both advanced on the tour guide with their swords.

"William and I are getting a little tired of bein' ghosts," Jack said, "so we'd be much obliged if you'd leave this ship so we can return to where the pirates go when they die."

"Where's that?" Asked the man in bewilderment.

"Non of yer business mate. Yer not a pirate."

They were slowly backing the man towards the starboard side the _'Black Pearl'_. When the tour guide could go no farther Will gestured for him to get up on the side. He did this, hanging on for dear life.

"And now," Jack said pleasantly, "jump."

"But I can't swim!" protested the man.

"It isn't deep mate."

"I can't!"

"Would you rather be skewered?" Jack asked looking at his sword and raising an eyebrow.

"No!"

"Then jump!"

The man let out a cry and jumped.

The girls rushed over to the side and watch as the man bobbed up and floundered to the shore.

"Oh Jack you were great!" Meg cried and hugged the pirate.

He was rather surprised. But after a moments hesitation he hugged her back.

"Thanks Will." Regina said smiling at Bootstrap's son.

"Your welcome." He smiled back. After a moments pause he added, "You're upset again."

Regina sighed. She had learned not do deny this fact around Will.

"Its nothing." she replied, "Just something Megan said."

"What did she say?"

"She wasn't being very nice that's all. She was just so upset about what that guy said about you and Jack that she got mad at me. But it doesn't matter" Regina smiled ruefully. "We've had arguments before and they always clear up sooner of later."

"I thought you said they were always pretend arguments." Will reminded her.

"Not all of them. We've had one or two that were real."

"Ah."

"Ah what?" Regina demanded laughing.

"Nothing." Will said smiling innocently.

"Right!" Regina laughed again.

Will smiled at her then suddenly grabbed her into a hug. Regina was very surprised but hugged him back.

"You're a great cousin Will!" she told him.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Jack was showing Meg the ship. They were in his cabin when Meg found the compass.

"The compass that doesn't work." Meg murmured smiling to herself.

"Come on luv. Let me show you the crew's quarters." Jack called from the cabin door.

"Coming!" Meg called back and put the compass down before she found out what her hearts desire really was.

They went down together. Just as Jack finished telling Meg to watch her head a voice squawked,

"Walk the plank!"

Meg jumped. "What was that?" she asked

Jack didn't answer. He just muttered, "Bloody parrot!"

"Jack is that you?" came an uncertain voice.

Meg gasped.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

* * *

**_Hahaha...I know. I'm so mean aren't I? You know how much a "luv" cliff-hangers! Review mates!_**

**_Princess_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey everyone! Sad to say that this is the last chapter of the story...but fear not! I have an epilogue that I am posting along with this chapter! I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!_**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Have you been hiding here all this time mate?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Aye," The old slat replied emerging from the shadows, "After the storm brought us 'ere. Don't really know how all of us managed to stay in one piece, but we did."

"Wait," Meg said "all of you?"

"Aye lass." Gibbs answered. "The entire crew's been hidin' down here for devil knows how long!" he moved in closer to Jack. "There's somethin' strange goin' on in this here place Jack. The people here aren't right!" Then he glanced at Megan, "Neither is she! Where are we Jack?"

The other crewmen, who had also emerged by now, looked at Jack expectantly.

"Jack," Meg said in a whisper. "They don't know yet do they?"

Jack looked at his crew and then back at Meg.

"Apparently not." He said.

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Gibbs persisted. "What are you two talkin' about captain? And who is this lass?"

"She's my niece mate." Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Your niece?" Gibbs exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yeah." Jack replied, "somethin' wrong with that?"

"Er...no." then after a pause, "Where are we Jack and what's goin' on?"

"You are in Port Royale!"

"What?" came the astonished reply.

"That's right," continued Jack, "Except we're in the year...er what was it darling?" he asked turning to Megan.

"2007." she replied.

"So that's where we are and that's what's going on!" Jack finished triumphantly.

"Wind in your sails!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Cotton's right Jack," Gibbs agreed. "That doesn't explain anythin'!"

"Right." Jack sighed and began again. "Gents…and parrot…you, I myself included, have been…oh how can I tell ye this without making myself sound crazy? You all have heard the story about the Bermuda Triangle right?"

"Aye." The crew answered.

"Ships disappearing and never heard from again," Jack continued. "Well, it just so happens that yer dear ol' captain knows why the vessels vanish."

"You do?" Pintel, one of the pirates that always made Meg laugh, asked.

"Aye that I do mate." Jack replied. "Turns out the triangle acts as a time warp."

"A time what?" Ragetti, the one-eyed pirate asked confused.

"A time warp." Meg explained. "It's like….being sent into another time in history…that's how it happens that you, the rest of the crew, Jack, Will, and the 'Pearl' have all been thrown into the year 2007."

"Is she tellin' the truth Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Every word mate." Jack answered.

"So that explains the storm." Gibbs said then added, "You should have told us captain that that's was where we were goin'!"

"Last time I did that mate, I was marooned." Jack retorted.

"But how are we going to get away?" demanded the dwarf sailor. "There are people everywhere!"

"I know, but now, thanks to my clever plan to scare the people off me ship," began Jack when Meg interrupted him,

"Hey wait just a minute there Captain Sparrow!" she cried. "I thought it was Will's idea!"

"Will, me, what's the difference? The point is we're gonna get back home!"

Meg's face suddenly fell.

Home.

Jack was leaving, and there was no stopping him. She sighed and walked back up to the deck. There she found Will showing Regina around the ship. He was showing her how to steer and they were laughing and having a great time. Meg leaned against the side of the _'Pearl'._

_'Apparently Regina doesn't know they're leaving.'_ she thought glumly. Jack came up at that moment and tapped her on her shoulder. Meg turned and smiled.

"Hi," she said. "Did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Jack nodded. "I got a surprise for ye."

"Really?" Meg asked. "What is it?"

"Close yer eyes."

"Jack…"

"Come on 'luv, just do it!"

Meg sighed in annoyed defeat.

"Fine," she mumbled and closed her blue eyes and waited.

After a while, Jack told Meg to open her eyes. Meg did and gasped. Jack was holding up a brown coat, much like his own, except it was lined in gold brocade.

"Is that for...?"

"Who else would it be for?" Jack laughed. "Of course it's for ye."

Meg grinned and took the jacket from his hands.

"Oh Jack!" Meg exclaimed running his fingers through the soft material "It's wonderful! Where did you find it?"

"In one of the trunks in my cabin." Jack answered. "I thought you might like it."

"Like it? Oh Jack I love it! Can…can you help me put it on?" Meg asked.

"'Course I will."

Jack gently placed the coat on Meg's shoulders.

"There," he sighed "perfect fit."

"Well?" Meg asked twirling in a circle. "How do I look?"

"Like a pirate." Jack replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Jack." Meg laughed.

Just then, the sound of the crew interrupted their conversation.

"You should go," Meg said quietly.

Jack nodded began shouting orders at the crew. Will came hurrying down from the quarterdeck to help. Regina and Meg got themselves out of the way. Holding hands they watch gloomily as the ship was prepared to make sail.

"I can't believe they're going." Regina murmured to Meg.

"I know." Meg replied sadly, "I wish they could stay longer." she added with a sigh.

"So do I," her friend agreed. "Nice coat." She added.

"Thanks," Meg answered. "Jack got it for me."

Everything was ready now. All the crew had to do was way anchor. Jack came up to the two girls.

"Will and I are rowing you ashore." He told them shortly.

Regina and Meg nodded and followed him and Will over the side of the ship. No one spoke on the ride to shore. Will and Jack looked glum and the girls sniffed periodically. When they reached shore both men helped them out.

"Well good bye luv." Jack said sadly to Meg.

"Good bye Jack!" Meg choked out. She hugged him again and this time Jack had no objections and placed a kiss on her forehead.

When he let go she shivered and drew the coat about herself more tightly.

"Good bye Regina." Will was saying at the same time, "I wish I could give something to you to remember me by."

"Good bye Will," she replied looking at the ground and blinking rapidly, "I don't think I'm going to forget you very easily."

He hugged her again and his coat got very wet from her tears. But he didn't mind.

"Here," he said when he let go of her, "take this anyway." he handed her his necklace that she had seen him wear in Pirates 2.

"Your necklace?" Regina asked. "No Will I…"

"Just take it."

"Thanks," she whispered placing it around her neck. "Bye Jack." she said turning to that pirate. "Sorry I was..."

"Never mind luv," Jack interrupted her, "I was worse. Sorry about that."

"That's alright Jack." Regina smiled at him and shook his outstretched hand.

Meanwhile Meg was saying good-bye to Will. He didn't really say much until he unexpectedly blurted out,

"You'd make a great pirate Meg!"

Meg was surprised but pleased at the same time.

"Thanks Will!" she replied smiling.

Will looked relieved.

"Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but try to stay out of trouble while we're gone and don't go too near the edge of the pool!" Jack told them anxiously.

"We won't!" the girls chorused laughing.

"And don't you get caught or get into any worse trouble then being slapped by a girl in Tortuga!" Meg told him severely. Then she turned to Will, "Keep him out of trouble Will please!" She begged.

Will smiled. "I'll do my best," he promised.

"Don't get Will into any more trouble, Jack please!!" Regina begged Jack.

He looked shocked and hurt. "When have I ever gotten young Captain Turner into trouble?" he asked innocently.

"Do you want me to count, Jack?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"No, no that's perfectly alright luv." Jack said hastily.

"Well we should go." Will said reluctantly.

"May you always have a fair wind in your sails and a weather eye on the horizon." Regina said solemnly.

"Where did you hear that?" Jack asked astonished.

"I made it up." Regina admitted.

"Oh."

"Good bye and good luck." that was Megan.

"Good bye." the two men chorused.

They re-entered the jolly boat and headed for the _'Black Pearl'_. Megan and Regina stood with clasped hands watching her make sail. As her bow turned towards the horizon they heard Will call,

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon!"

Meg and Regina smiled. That line always got to them.

"We may come back, you never know!" Jack called out waving his hat to them.

"We will!" both girls shouted waving back.

They watched her sail off until she was a black speck on the horizon.

"I feel like the girls who had to watched their lovers sail away." Regina commented.

"Except we're not in love with them." Meg corrected her. "At least not in that way." she said as an after thought. Regina smiled.

The _'Black Pearl'_ was gone now. Meg and Regina slowly made their way back to the car. Neither said much on the way home. Going strait to bed when they got there, both girls cried themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

**_Read the epilogue!  
_**


	16. Epilouge

**_Okay...this is the ending. This is it until the sequel is posted! Thanks for reading everyone! Meg_**

* * *

Epilogue

'_Ugh'_ Regina thought glumly rolling out of bed the next morning_. 'This is gonna be a __long__ day!'_ She dragged herself into her bathroom and took a quick shower. After doing this, she got dressed into her jean shorts and tie-dyed tee-shirt and placed Will's pendant around her neck. She sighed. _'Oh Will,'_ she thought sadly _'Why did you have to leave like that?'_

Regina sighed again and slowly made her way downstairs. She found Meg, sitting on the couch, fiddling with something gold in her right hand, while in her left, she was holding what appeared to be a letter of some sort. Her jacket was draped on her shoulders.

"Hey," Regina said trying to sound cheerful. "What's that?"

"Jack," Meg replied.

"What?"

"Jack stuck it in my jacket pocket. It's a coin," Meg held up the letter "this came with it."

Regina took the letter from her friend and began to read it out loud:

_Dear Meg & Regina,_

_I'm sorry that Will & I had to run off like that. We wanted to let you know that we are going to miss you two like crazy! We'll never stop thinking about you, that's for sure! But just in case, I sent along this coin that Tia Dalma, or Calypso as we now call her, gave to me. She claims that it has the power to send who ever is holding the coin to whatever place (or person) of his (or her) choice…_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

Regina's hands trembled with excitement as she set down the letter.

"Meg," she whispered "Do you know what this means?"

Meg nodded.

"We can see them again…"

**_THE END_**


End file.
